Memory for Keeps
by calamarine
Summary: Cerita Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger memang berakhir dalam epilog JK Rowling. Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya setelah pertempuran di Hogwarts?


Akhirnya~ Setelah lama luntang-lantung, gw masuk ffn juga ^^; Since I'm a newbie, please bear with my mistake(s) hehehe

Ini ff Dramione kedua gw, kalo ada yang minat sama ff pertama gw (multichapter and on hiatus by the way), silahkan klik /forum trus cari ff dengan judul Amortentia :D

Singkat kata, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to JK Rowling. Gw cuma sekedar fans yang menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi antara chapter terakhir sampai epilog ( 9 tahun itu waktu yang panjang bok)

* * *

**MEMORY FOR KEEPS**

_I. BROKEN STRING_

"Silahkan pesanan Anda."

Seorang pelayan berseragam putih hitam dengan celemek cokelat bersulamkan nama restoran tempat Hermione Granger berada saat itu meletakkan salad buah dan cokelat panas yang dipesannya di meja. Meja yang tadinya hanya berhiaskan taplak putih bersih dan nomor meja kini terisi dengan sepiring salad buah dan secangkir cokelat panas, berikut garpu dan sendoknya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Si pelayan membalas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia sudah mengenal Hermione. Tidak, bukan mengenal secara dekat. Dia hanya _mengenalnya_. Setidaknya, karena setiap kali Hermione pergi ke tempat itu, selalu dia yang sedang bertugas melayani mejanya. Selalu meja yang sama. Meja nomor 05. Letaknya sedikit berada di pojok ruangan, dikelilingi oleh pembatas berbentuk tanaman-tanaman sulur yang memang diletakkan antar meja sebagai penanda privasi. Keberadaan meja itu sendiri sebenarnya hampir tidak terlihat. Tapi toh, buat apa orang akan bersembunyi dari orang lain?

Namun, hal itu yang sedang berlaku pada penyihir berambut cokelat itu. Seperti yang diingat si pelayan (kalau-kalau ada orang yang menanyainya, dan dia mempunyai ingatan yang sangat bagus sekali yang membantu pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di restoran tersebut), Hermione selalu datang setiap akhir pekan. Di hari Jumat, selepas waktu kantor. Katakanlah berkisar antara jam 6, hingga waktu makan malam. Tempat duduknya juga selalu di meja nomor 05. Teman makannya juga selalu orang yang sama. Seorang pria seumurannya (si pelayan mengira umur pelanggannya itu tidak lebih dari 28 tahun) yang selalu tampak rapi dengan rambut pirangnya.

Setelah berbincang sejenak (yang merupakan basa-basi seperti "Hari yang cerah yah." Dan dijawab dengan kata setuju), si pelayan undur diri. Tidak boleh mengurusi urusan yang lebih dari gaji yang dibayarkan padanya setiap akhir bulan. Dan meninggalkan Hermione duduk sendirian menikmati pemandangan lalu lalang penduduk kota London sepulang kerja yang terlihat dari mejanya.

Sudah sebelas kali kali dia pergi ke restoran ini. Restoran tanpa nama. Karena dia memang tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ini adalah kali keduabelasnya. Di dalam benak Hermione, tidak ada kali ketigabelas. Kebiasaan menyedihkan ini harus diakhiri.

_Ini tidak normal!_ Teriak kata hatinya. _Aku harus menghentikan rutinitas akhir pekanku di sini._

Dia mengambil garpu salad dan mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya. Apa yang telah terjadi selama tiga bulan belakangan ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Sebagian dari dirinya merasakan hal ini sebagai hal yang salah. Sedangkan sebagian dari dirinya yang lain merasa, dia bertahan karena hal ini juga.

Lucu. Kalau saja beberapa tahun yang lalu orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia, Hermione Granger, penyihir terpandai pada masanya, pahlawan perang bersama Harry Potter sahabatnya dan Ronald Weasley yang kini menjadi suaminya, akan dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa saling mengucapkan melemparkan kutukan dengan Draco Malfoy, dia pasti akan tertawa habis-habisan. Gagasan itu tampak begitu absurd. Mustahil. Dan sama sekali bukan hal yang dia inginkan.

Tapi hidup rupanya penuh dengan misteri. Semisteri bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Ron.

Jangan salah. Dia sangat mencintai Ron, dulu. Meskipun entah kenapa dia bisa begitu. Mungkin karena dia terbiasa berada bersamanya. Ketika Ron melangkah pergi, dia sangat kehilangan. Mungkin karena Ron begitu ceroboh, sehingga Hermione tidak dapat memalingkan pandangan sedikit pun untuk tidak menjaganya. Entahlah. Yang penting, dia mencintai Ron, dan menikah dengannya. Dulu.

Dan seperti halnya dia tidak mengerti sejak kapan dan mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta sedemikian dalam pada Ron, dia kini tidak mengerti sejak kapan dan bagaimana cinta itu hilang. Perasaannya tidak lagi sama. Dia tidak bisa melihat Ron sebagai penyangga hidupnya lagi. Semua hilang saat dia bangun pada suatu pagi. Hatinya mendadak kosong. Hampa. Dan cinta Ron padanya (juga pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka) tidak bisa kembali mengisi hatinya.

Semua berubah. Tidak tertinggal sedikit pun rasa cinta pada suaminya. Bukan berarti Ron kini benar-benar menjadi orang asing. Hanya saja, semua berubah. Meskipun begitu, baginya Rose masih malaikat kecilnya yang manis. Dia menyayangi Rose. Dan rela mengorbankan apa pun bagi putrinya. Jika itu termasuk mengorbankan kehampaannya untuk terus tinggal seatap dengan pria yang kini dianggap sama seperti Harry di hatinya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu masalah ini. Hermione tidak punya banyak teman wanita. Hanya Ginny yang dia percaya. Memberitahu Ginny sama saja dengan memberitahu semua orang. Ginny pasti menganggapnya gila. Atau dia pasti berpikir ada orang yang menggunakan ramuan amortensia pada Hermione. Dan kalau Ginny mau berusaha menyelidiki semuanya, kecurigaannya pasti mengarah pada pria yang akan datang sebentar lagi menemaninya makan selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Padahal dia berani bersumpah atas apa pun, hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Perasaannya pada Ron sudah hilang semenjak dia belum bertemu dengan Draco pada insiden tabrakan itu. Draco hanya menjadi orang yang salah di waktu yang tepat. Dan dia mengisi kehampaan hatinya dengan segera.

_Aku pasti sudah gila… apa yang kulakukan? Ini bisa dibilang perselingkuhan kan?_

Bebannya bertambah seiring dengan bebannya berkurang. Terus bertemu dengan Draco mungkin akan membuat perasaannya tenang. Namun, di sisi lain justru akan membuat tekanan batinnya makin menerjang.

Akhir-akhir ini dia banyak merenung. Banyak berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bermalam-malam dia habiskan dengan tidur sejenak tanpa mimpi, atau tidak tidur sama sekali. Hingga sampailah Hermione pada keputusan akhirnya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan Draco katakan mengenai hubungan rahasia mereka. Well, tidak tepat dibilang hubungan, karena Draco sendiri tidak pernah komentar. Hermione akan mengakhirinya malam ini juga.

Semoga Merlin membantunya.

* * *

_II. UNSPEAKABLE WORDS_

Siang itu sangat panas. Diagon Alley penuh sesak dengan para penyihir yang ingin berakhir pekan dengan menghabiskan simpanan galleon-galleon mereka. Hampir tidak ada ruang untuk berjalan. Seandainya Hermione bertemu dengan Ginny pun, dia tidak akan menyadarinya ketika dia sedang dihimpit anak-anak yang berkerumun di depan toko buku. Orang tua mereka sedang mengobrol di sisi jalan yang lain.

_Benar-benar jalanan yang liar,_ pikirnya.

Dia harus berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk tidak melukai seorang pun. Itu karena setoples kelereng yang baru saja dia beli sebelum dia pergi mengunjungi George di tokonya. Kelereng-kelereng biasa. Mainan muggles. Hermione tidak akan mengambil resiko membelikan Rose mainan dari toko George. Dan ketika Rose memaksa, dia terpaksa paling tidak meminta George untuk memberikan label pada toplesnya.

Oleh karena itulah kini, dia terjebak dalam keruwetan Diagon Alley. Tidak ada tempat bahkan untuknya berapparate sampai ke rumah. Ke The Burrow. Ron kini pasti direpotkan dengan kenakalan Rose.

"Permisi. Permisi." Dia terus menggumamkan kata itu saat berjalan. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Rambut cokelat miliknya yang selalu mengembang sekarang sudah terbiasa diikat ke belakang. Meskipun tidak menghalangi anak-anak rambut yang berjatuhan di sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Hermione memutuskan untuk berbelok di sebelah toko reparasi alat sihir di ujung jalan. Belokan itu menghubungkan Diagon Alley dengan Knockturn Alley. Gang yang sempit dan gelap. Pastinya tidak begitu banyak orang akan berjalan di daerah itu. Hanya penyihir-penyihir tertentu saja. Biasanya, Hermione tidak akan melewatinya. Tapi kali ini dia terpaksa. Dia harus sampai di rumah secepatnya, atau Ron akan secara tidak sengaja membantu Rose meledakkan rumah. Hanya Merlin yang tahu mengapa Rose bisa begitu tampak persuasif.

Mengingat putri sulungnya membuat penyihir itu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dia sangat menyayanginya. Dalam beberapa hal, dan Hermione bangga mengatakannya, Rose mirip dengan dirinya. Rose mewarisi otak jenius miliknya. Syukurlah. Kalau tidak, apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan seorang lagi mirip Ron di rumahnya. Dia menggeleng kepalanya. Suaminya itu masih seperti Ron yang dia kenal di Hogwarts. Kadang mereka masih bertengkar tentang hal sepele. Dan itu menguras energinya. Tapi, kehidupan pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Meskipun…

BRUK!

Kegaduhan terjadi di gang kecil tempat Hermione berbelok sedetik lalu. Pertama bunyi tabrakan antara dua orang, tidak diragukan lagi salah satunya adalah dirinya sendiri. Lalu bunyi toples yang terjatuh berikut kelereng-kelerengnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya dirinya ke belakang. Ke genangan air. Yang entah mengapa meski hari panas sama sekali tidak menyebabkan gang itu bersih dari genangan air. Disusul dengan suaranya mengaduh.

_Demi Merlin!_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Tidak perlu kegiatan tambahan seperti memunguti puluhan kelereng seperti ini. Dia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengambil tongkatnya dan menyihir kelereng-kelereng itu masuk ke dalam toples kembali. Tidak. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari penggunaan sihir dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa harus menyeimbangkan kehidupannya sebagai penyihir dan muggle. Lagi pula, asalnya kan memang muggle. Dia beruntung bisa masuk ke Hogwarts, dan selebihnya. Hal yang menjadi sejarah dunia sihir.

"Maaf. Salahku. Maaf…. Terima kasih?" sontak Hermione menyemburkan permintaan maaf telah menabrak orang lain, siapa pun dia. Tidak ada waktu untuk menengadah melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya. Dia lebih memilih memunguti kelerengnya, dan sedikit terkejut ketika ada tangan-tangan milik orang lain yang membantunya. Dia sudah cukup terkejut ketika orang itu tidak memberondongnya dengan makian kasar atau apa.

Tapi tidak ada yang lebih mengalahkan rasa terkejutnya ketika dia mendengar orang tersebut berkata, "Kesalahanku juga, Weasley."

Bisa saja Hermione salah mengenali suara dingin itu. Bisa saja dia salah mengenali seraut wajah penolongnya. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berkomunikasi. Melihatnya tentu sering. Tapi tidak sedekat ini.

Dia, Draco Malfoy. Nemesisnya dari masa lalu.

"Malfoy?" setengah berbisik dia menyebut namanya.

Yang disebut terus membantu si penyihir mengembalikan kelereng beraneka warna yang menyebar di gang itu, seolah tidak mengindahkan keterkejutan Hermione. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua mengumpulan kelereng dalam diam. Ketika seluruh kelereng kembali ke toplesnya, Draco membantu Hermione berdiri. Kemudian dia mengambil bungkusan yang sepertinya miliknya yang juga terjatuh di genangan air. Dengan setengah hati mengibas-ngibaskan bungkusan tersebut, karena toh bungkusan itu tidak akan menjadi kering tanpa benar-benar dikeringkan. Matanya kembali pada Hermione. Mengangguk, dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati Hermione. Mungkin ke salah satu toko di Diagon Alley setelah dari Knockturn Alley.

Entah kegilaan atau kelelahan yang membuat Hermione memanggilnya.

"Tunggu! Eh, Malfoy?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Draco membalikkan badannya. Jarak mereka hanya tiga langkah. Dan dia melihat si penyihir di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang keriting-mengembang diikat dengan masih menyisakan anak-anak rambut yang terurai membingkai wajahnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian muggle, jeans biru dan kaos lengan panjang tanpa kerah berwarna coklat, makin menegaskan warna rambut dan matanya. Terlihat mencolok kalau dia berdiri di tengah sekumpulan penyihir yang memakai jubah, seperti halnya dirinya. Pakaiannya terkena noda genangan air, akibat kecelakaan mereka tadi. Dia terlihat inosen dengan posisinya saat ini, seperti seorang anak membawa setoples besar kelereng.

"Ya, Weasley?" Draco menjawab dengan kewaspadaan penuh.

Draco sudah lama tidak berbicara lebih panjang dari sapaan terhadap sebagian orang di dunia penyihir ini. Dan tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih, apalagi dengan Hermione Weasley. Dari sekian banyak orang, hari ini dia harus bertabrakan dengan salah satu penyihir yang tidak disukainya. Entah apa rencana Merlin padanya.

"Uhm… lama tidak berjumpa." Ucap Hermione separuh tidak nyaman, separuh berhati-hati sambil melangkah maju ke arah Draco.

Si penyihir berambut pirang dengan tidak sadar mengambil langkah mundur ketika Hermione mendekat. Menyadarkan Hermione mungkin lebih baik mereka menjaga jarak. Draco bukanlah Neville yang akan langsung menghambur memeluk Hermione dengan sayang dan menghamburkan kalimat-kalimat menyenangkan mengenai kehidupan mereka sekarang. Bukan, yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah Draco Malfoy. Dan dia berhenti.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Alis Draco menyatu, dia mengernyit. "Kau bertanya padaku?"

Hermione mengangguk, sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya dengan toples yang didekapnya.

"Yeah, maksudku, cuma ada aku dan kau di sini." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan berbicara dengan seorang penyihir-kelahiran-muggle."

Draco merespon pernyataannya dengan cepat, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Weasley. Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk berbincang dengan pahlawan perang sepertimu." Namun tidak dapat menghindari sarkasme dalam intonasinya.

Tangan Hermione memutih, dia mengenggam erat pegangannya pada toples kelereng. Dia menyadari benar maksud di balik kalimat Draco. Merasa sangat sakit hati ditolak oleh orang lain, seperti kembali ke jaman awal sekolahnya di Hogwarts.

"Well.. rupanya ada hal-hal yang tidak berubah selepas Hogwarts…" dia diam sejenak, menata wajahnya agar tidak tampak terluka. Dia kira, tahun-tahun selepas perang akan mengubah semuanya. Tapi dari respon Draco barusan, dia tahu dirinya salah. "Selamat tinggal, Malfoy."

Kini giliran Hermione berbalik meninggalkan Draco.

Draco menatap punggung wanita itu sejenak, lalu kembali memutuskan untuk tetap pada rencana awalnya. _Segera pulang ke Manor, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Saint Potter, mungkin._ Kepergiannya ke Knockturn Alley untuk membelikan jubah pada Scorpius saja berada di luar rencana. Dia bersiap untuk ber-Apparate ketika untuk kedua kalinya dalam beberapa menit ini dia terganggu. Ada suara seseorang jatuh, disertai dengan bunyi benda yang berhamburan.

Hermione, sekali lagi, menabrak seseorang. Kali ini seorang penyihir tua yang sebagian rambutnya sudah memutih. Draco mendengus. Dia mengenal siapa yang ditabrak Hermione kali ini. Victoria Pyle, salah satu teman keluarga Malfoy. Menimbang namanya mungkin akan tercatut sebagai orang yang meninggalkan Mrs. Pyle senior saat dia terjatuh dan meninggalkan gunjingan, membuat Draco berjalan ke arah tempat kejadian perkara kedua. Sekarang, dia harus makin memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan orang tentang dirinya. Tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Mrs. Pyle senior sepertinya baik-baik saja. Kelereng-kelereng Hermione yang tampak membutuhkan bantuan untuk disatukan lagi.

"Lagi, Weasley?"

Hermione mendongak ke arah datangnya suara, dan menemukan Draco berdiri dengan angkuh. Dia mengabaikannya sindirannya, membantu Mrs. Pyle sambil meminta maaf. Saat Mrs. Pyle berlalu setelah mengangguk pada Draco, Hermione kembali memunguti kelereng-kelerengnya, lagi. Sedangkan Draco, seperti tadi, menimbang apakah dia perlu membantu, lagi.

Kali ini, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat dari pikirannya. Lagi, dalam diam mereka berdua mengumpulkan kelereng-kelereng milik Hermione.

* * *

_III. FEELING_

Draco pasti sudah gila. Pasti. Pasti. Seratus persen. Karena kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyetujui ajakan Hermione untuk sekedar minum di sebuah restoran muggle? Atau, dia sedang bermimpi. Itu alasan kedua yang bisa dia terima atas tindakannya saat ini. Tidak. Hermione tidak mengajaknya. Setidaknya tidak secara langsung.

Hari yang aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Pertama dia ditabrak wanita itu. Lalu dia menolongnya dengan ikut mengumpulkan kelereng-kelereng aneh miliknya. Kedua, wanita itu mengajaknya bicara. _Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?_ Ketiga, saat dia akan meninggalkannya, Hermione kembali menabrak orang lain._ Mungkin menjadi bagian dari Weasley ikut mempengaruhi sarafnya_. Dan lagi, dia membantu kelereng-kelerengnya masuk dalam toples. Keempat, Hermione meracau. Tidak jelas antara ucapan terima kasih, separuh mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya atas kata-kata kasar Draco padanya, dan keinginannya untuk bersantai sebentar keluar dari segala macam sihir. _Dia pasti benar-benar gila. Dan menulariku._

Draco sampai harus memanggilnya berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan perhatian Hermione ke bumi. Dan, ah! Sekarang dia yakin kalo dirinyalah yang gila, alih-alih penyihir berambut coklat yang duduk di seberang mejanya sekarang. Karena dengan pikiran jernihnya yang baru saja kembali ke tempatnya, dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalau dialah yang setengah menyeret Hermione berapparate dari gang kecil yang lengkap dengan genangan air itu. Pemandangan dirinya berdiri di hadapan Hermione Weasley yang sedang meracau dan tampak berantakan bisa membuat seisi Diagon Alley keluar dari toko hanya untuk menontonnya.

Sampailah mereka ke daerah pertokoan London. Di dekat restoran entah apa, Draco tidak memusingkan diri untuk mengetahui namanya. Dia mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk ke dalam, diikuti Hermione.

Voila! Di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Dua orang yang dengan canggung saling berhadapan menunggu pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Diam yang dinikmati Draco. Sejauh ini mereka baik-baik saja. Tentu, siapa orang bodoh yang mau melayangkan mantra kutukan di depan belasan muggles sekarang? Tapi mungkin, keadaan memang sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Mereka bukan remaja lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah dewasa. _Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?_ Draco berharap bukan dia yang harus memecahkan kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka.

"Dengar…"

_Fiuh, memang bukan aku yang pertama bicara di sini._

Lambat-lambat dia dengan Hermione berkata soal cuaca. Aneh sekali. Dan diakhiri dengan kalimat tanya yang telah dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"… bagaimana kabarmu, Malfoy?"

Draco mengalihkan pandangan dari buku menu yang sedari tadi dia bolak-balik setengah berminat. Seolah dia hendak mengganti pesanannya. Matanya beralih ke penyihir di depannya. _Dia tidak berubah. Masih sama dengan rambut keriting mengembang yang mengganggu._ Dan sedikit menyeringai. Teringat masa-masa yang 'dihabiskannya' di Hogwarts dengan Trio Emas Gryffindor.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang terlihat, Weasley."

"Apa kabar Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Baik." Sergahnya tidak sabar.

"Apa kabar Scorpius?"

Alis pirang yang menaungi mata abu-abu milik Draco terangkat sedikit. "Serius, Weasley? Apa kau akan duduk di sini dan mendaftar keadaan seluruh anggota keluargaku?"

Hermione menghela napas. "Serius, Malfoy, aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan."

"Well, suatu bentuk kesopanan yang tidak kuharapkan."

"Apa yang kau harapkan kalau begitu?"

Kening Draco berkerut. _Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mereka bahkan bukan teman. Dia tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu padaku. Seperti dia peduli saja._

Menyadari pria itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Hermione menjawab sendiri, "Kalau aku, aku ingin kita menghentikan permusuhan ini."

"Siapa yang kau sebut musuh, Weasley?"

"Aku tidak menyebut siapa pun musuh, mungkin. Tapi nyata terlihat dari perilakumu kalau kau masih tidak melepaskan kepribadianmu di Hogwarts."

"Dan kulihat kau juga tidak. Masih sok tahu seperti dulu." Kata Draco tanpa basa-basi. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau harapkan dari pembicaraan ini."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Kalau begitu harapan kita tidak sama."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Sesingkat itu jawaban yang diberikan Draco. Membuat Hermione kembali menghela napas panjang. Ini tidak akan mudah. Apa sih yang sedang dia pikirkan? Mengikuti Draco kemari. Dan berharap mengubah perseteruan abadi mereka menjadi pertemanan dalam lima menit.

Mereka memang tidak berseteru selayaknya murid kelas lima di Hogwarts. Tapi dia tahu rasa itu masih di sana. Ron masih sering mengomentari Draco kalau dia melihatnya. Harry sedikit menahan diri. Sebagai orang yang digelari 'paling menderita' dalam perang, mungkin setidaknya Harry tahu bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang yang juga ikut 'menderita' karena perang. Dan Hermione sendiri, entahlah. Dari dulu dia sendiri selalu mengeluarkan dirinya dalam pertempuran penuh hinaan antar Ron, Harry dan Draco. Kadang mereka menyertakan dirinya. Tapi dengan pikiran jernihnya (yang membantunya menjadi murid kesayangan Dumbledore, selain Harry) dia berusaha menghindar sejauh mungkin. Itu semua tidak ada gunanya untuk membantunya belajar.

Pelayan yang kelak akan terus melayani mereka selama tiga bulan ke depan menyela. Bakinya penuh dengan secangkir kopi dan segelas cokelat. Usai menyodorkan minuman kepada keduanya, dia undur diri.

"Tidakkah kau pikir sudah saatnya kita mengadakan gencatan senjata?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Kenapa kau sibuk sekali dengan hal itu?" Draco menyesap kopinya sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Tidak ada alasan. Kurasa, alasan juga tidak dibutuhkan. Tidak ada alasan untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan orang lain, Malfoy. Tidakkah kau belajar?"

"Aku tidak perlu diajari olehmu, Weasley." Geramnya.

"Dengar, kupikir kita perlu melupakan nama belakang kita masing-masing sekarang. Kalau tidak, mungkin kita tidak akan bertahan cukup lama sampai minuman ini habis untuk saling melontarkan kutukan satu sama lain. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa cukup bertingkah baik."

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mendengarkanku, _Hermione_?" Lidah Draco seakan kelu menyebut namanya. Belum pernah dia menyebut wanita di hadapannya dengan nama depannya saja. "Bagaimana kalau kita cukup diam di sini, menghabiskan minuman ini, dan pergi seolah tidak pernah bertemu?"

Sangat aneh ketika kau dipanggil dengan cukup manusiawi oleh orang yang selalu menghinamu. Itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Hermione. Panggilan dari Draco memang tidak sepenuhnya manusiawi, dengan nadanya itu. Tapi itu langkah yang bagus dibandingkan dengan ejekan Darah Lumpur-nya.

"Kenapa kita tidak melangkah meninggalkan apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Tidakkah kau bisa mengkalkulasikan dengan kepintaranmu berapa persen hal itu akan terjadi?" balas Draco. _Hell_, dia tidak akan kalah dari penyihir ini. Sudah cukup dia selalu menjadi si nomor dua di sekolah dulu.

"Kalau saja kau berminat, hal itu memiliki kemungkinan sebanyak seratus persen."

"Anggap saja aku tidak berminat kalau begitu. Lagipula kupikir sebelum kau menawarkan perdamaian padaku, seharusnya kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada suaminya yang selalu sinis."

"Antara kita saja, Malfoy." Hermione tidak suka Ron dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini. Dia ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri saja. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kita kembali pada aturan nama belakang, Weasley?"

"Sesukamu."

Draco tertawa. Sedikit. Kali ini, dia berhasil mengalahkan penyihir terpandai di usianya dalam permainan kata-kata. Mungkin Hermione akan bosan, dan menyesal dengan ide perdamaian di benaknya, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Aneh. Dia sedikit menikmati permainan ini. Membuat Hermione kalah ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku kira Scorpius berusia sama dengan Rose. Kuharap saat mereka masuk Hogwarts nantinya, mereka tidak akan melanjutkan apa yang kau mulai."

Si pria mendengus. "Siapa? Putrimu?"

"Ya. Rose. Putriku dan Ron."

"Lebih banyak lagi Weasley di dunia ini."

"Apa Scorpius sama menyebalkannya denganmu?"

"Kau masih mengangapku menyebalkan kalau begitu."

"Ya, dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini. Berdoa saja putramu tidak membuat masalah sehingga dia perlu dihukum menjadi seekor musang. Pengalaman yang menarik, eh, Malfoy?" ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum, separuh mengejek.

"Sepertinya kau menganggap itu hal yang lucu."

"Memang."

"Seperti kalian tidak pernah terlibat masalah saja."

"Sekedar pengetahuan, kami _melibatkan diri_ dalam masalah."

"Kalau begitu berdoa saja putrimu tidak sering _melibatkan dirinya_ dalam masalah."

"Rose memang usil. Kurasa sedikit masalah dalam hidupnya akan berpengaruh positif. Selama dia tidak suka mengganggu atau merendahkan orang lain."

"Apa kau baru saja menyatakan sifat-sifatmu? Bagus sekali kau menyadarinya, Weasley." Dengus Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kalian memang tidak tahu. Tapi bagi sebagian orang, keberanian yang selalu kalian agung-agungkan itu mengganggu orang lain. Dan sifat sok tahumu itu, kau pikir tidak ada orang yang lebih hebat darimu ya?"

"Bagimu mungkin."

"Gen manapun yang menurun pada putrimu, aku sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa dia nantinya."

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan putramu sendiri?" sindir Hermione.

"Malfoy akan tetap menjadi Malfoy."

"Jadi kau menolak bagian gen dari keluarga Greengrass?"

"Apa urusanmu denganku dan istriku?"

"Sama dengan urusanmu denganku dan suamiku."

Draco menyeringai. "Keluarga yang bahagia rupanya, Weasley."

Hermione menjawab cepat. "Tentu. Kami bahagia. Ron suami yang baik. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

_Bohong! Kau baru saja berbohong, Hermione!_ Kata hatinya menjerit.

"Oh, mengagumkan. Sungguh romantis." Ujar si rambut pirang datar. "Apa kita akan mengadakan perbandingan keharmonisan keluarga sekarang?"

"Kau pasti kalah. Setidaknya kudengar Mrs. Weasley bukan pilihanmu sendiri."

"Siapa orang yang menjadi istriku bukan urusanmu." Nada suara Draco menjadi defensif. Siapa yang suka bergosip tentang keluarga masing-masing? Jelas bukan dirinya.

Astoria Greengrass memang dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi apa sih peduli wanita menyebalkan yang terus mengungkit-ungkit kehidupannya bagai wartawan Daily Prophet ini? Kehidupannya pasca perang sudah cukup terpuruk dengan berbagai pemberitaan. Dia harus menjadi pribadi yang anti sosial demi melindungi keluarganya. Dan keluarga baru yang dia miliki sekarang. Ibunya yang memilih Astoria. Tapi toh, dari awal dia tidak tertarik dengan segala sentimentil percintaan.

Yang dia tahu Astoria memujanya. Itu cukup. Apalagi dengan adanya Scorpius, versi mini dari dirinya sendiri. Dia mencurahkan kasih sayang bagi Scorpius. Setidaknya dia berjanji tidak akan menjadi seorang ayah seperti ayahnya dulu, Lucius.

"Tentu saja Malfoy. Siapa pun Mrs. Malfoy bukan urusanku. Mungkin aku perlu mengenalnya sedikit sebelum mengundangnya makan malam suatu saat nanti." Suara Hermione mengembalikan Draco ke situasinya saat ini.

Kopinya sudah separuh habis. Dan selagi mereka bicara, kopi itu sudah dingin. Diliriknya cangkir berisi cokelat milik Hermione yang seolah tidak berkurang sedari tadi. Dia juga tidak ingat Hermione pernah menyentuh cangkirnya selama pembicaraan mereka.

"Kehidupan sosial yang bagus. Kau ingin mengundang keluargaku? Apa yang kau rencanakan? Genosida di dalam rumahmu?" Jelas sekali Draco sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan antusiasme Hermione.

"Sedikit hancur di sana-sini sudah merupakan sejarah bagi The Burrow. Jadi tidak masalah, aku rasa. Dengan sejarah kita di sini yang cukup lama berada dalam radius dua meter tanpa menyakiti satu sama lain, kurasa aman mengundang kalian makan malam."

"Kau serius?"

Mata cokelat Hermione menatap mata abu-abu yang berada di depannya. "Ya." Jawabnya tegas.

Draco diam sejenak dan berpikir. Kemudian berkata, "Aku bisa saja mengira kau sudah gila, Weasley. Atau mungkin kau sedang bermasalah dengan keluargamu. Lihat saja kelakuanmu seharian ini."

Si mata cokelat mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Makin menguatkan tuduhan Draco sebelumnya.

"Dan kau bilang keluargamu jauh lebih harmonis dari keluargaku?" Draco mentertawakannya.

Pasangan emas dari Trio Emas. Begitulah publik biasa menyebut keduanya. Suatu hal yang tidak berguna. Itu hanya julukan.

Kesunyian (yang menyenangkan, menurut Draco) melanda keduanya untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini. Pandangan Draco beralih dari mengamati suasana restoran hingga ke luar. Sedangkan Hermione dia perhatikan hanya menatap cangkir cokelatnya, tanpa menyentuh sama sekali.

Hermione benar. Dan Draco enggan mengakuinya. Mereka sudah berada dalam jarak tidak aman untuk tidak mengutuk satu sama lain. Memang, mereka masih saling menyindir. Tapi, entah mengapa dia merasa senang dengan hal itu. Seolah kembali ke Hogwarts. Seolah kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama. Saat dia hampir tidak mengenal beban. Tidak seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi minggu depan?"

Draco merutuki dirinya yang terkejut karena pertanyaan itu. _Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?_ Untuk kesekian kali pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benaknya.

"Apa?" dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang sudah dia dengar.

Sambil menghela napas, Hermione mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Weasley, ini kau atau bogart yang kutemui di jalan?" rasa tidak percaya memenuhi suara Draco.

"Ini aku. Hermione Weasley yang asli. Dan tidak, aku tidak gila. Demi Merlin! Aku bertanya padamu. Tidak bisakah kau menjawabnya?" ujar si pemilik suara dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau mau kita bertemu lagi minggu depan?" ulang Draco.

"Ya. Di sini, di waktu yang sama, ah tidak. Minggu depan aku harus kembali bekerja. Jam enam kalau begitu."

Draco mendengus. "Kau bicara seakan aku mau saja."

Hermione menatapnya lurus. Draco merasa wanita itu seperti seekor kucing yang sedang merajuk. "Kau mau kan?"

* * *

_IV. RUN_

Dan Draco memang mau.

Selama tiga bulan terakhir itulah yang dilakukannya setiap hari Jumat sepulangnya dia dari Kementrian. Tidak ada yang spesial. Mereka masih saling menyindir satu sama lain. Menyombongkan diri satu sama lain. Tapi Hermione merasakan hal lain. Lubang yang tadinya menganga di dalam hatinya, kini tidak ada lagi. Kalau dia boleh mencontoh dari sebuah novel fiksi aneh tentang kisah cinta seorang gadis biasa dengan seorang vampire, dia akan menyatakan bahwa hatinya telah diperbaiki. Tidak, bukan begitu. Melainkan seolah tidak pernah ada lubang di sana. Dan semua karena Draco Malfoy.

_Merlin! Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Perdebatan dalam otaknya berhenti saat dia melihat Draco sedang dipersilahkan duduk oleh pelayan yang melayaninya tiga bulan ini. Hermione tersenyum, yang dibalas senyuman pula oleh pria pirang itu.

"Kudengar Kementrian jadi sibuk dengan makin banyaknya lelucon yang dilakukan oleh sekawanan penyihir muda kepada para muggles di pinggiran London?"

Seperti itulah pembicaraan yang seolah menjadi penyangga Hermione. Benar-benar tidak ada yang istimewa. Dia masih Hermione Weasley. Dan pria ini masih Draco Malfoy. Tidak ada satu kata pun terucap tentang hubungan aneh ini. Yang berubah hanya sikap mereka. Draco pada awalnya bersikap seperti pertemuan ini adalah siksaan. Suatu hal yang mengherankan Hermione. Mengapa dia masih saja datang? Dia tidak bisa menanyakannya, apalagi menjawabnya. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya juga masih tetap datang.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, kegelisahan menghampiri Hermione. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus melakukannya. Karena secara teknis, dialah yang memulai semua ini.

"Malfoy.." katanya tapi lalu berhenti. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini adalah zona nyamannya. Kalau dia kehilangan zona ini, entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Draco mendongak. Mereka baru saja membahas mengenai tren benda-benda muggle di kalangan penyihir. Dia menyadari adanya hal yang salah dalam nada suara teman bicaranya itu.

Hermione mengambil serbet, mengelap ujung-ujung mulutnya (yang dilakukannya lebih karena gugup, bukan karena ada mayonnaise di sana), menyesap cokelat panasnya, dan berdehem.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Tidakkah itu yang kita lakukan sekarang, Weasley?"

Genggaman jari-jari Hermione mengencang pada serbet tadi. "Ya… kau benar. Tunggu… aku ingin bicara… tidak .. bukan tentang hal-hal yang biasa…." Dia menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi tentang kita."

"Ya?" Draco bersandar pada kursinya. Ini bukan hal baik, dia bisa mengatakan dari cara Hermione memulai percakapan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kita?"

Kening Draco berkerut sejenak. "Apa yang terjadi? Kita makan malam dan berbicara." Namun tampak hati-hati.

"Benar… kita… kita makan malam. Dan bicara…"

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan."

"Aku… mungkin kita tidak usah bertemu lagi." Hermione mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Dia berharap tidak harus mengulanginya. Karena yang pertama tadi menimbulkan rasa nyeri di hatinya.

Draco mengetukkan telunjuk kanannya ke meja sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab pernyataan Hermione. "Kenapa akal sehatmu begitu lama menyadarinya?"

Awalnya Hermione tampak bingung. Kemudian kemarahan mengambil alih kebingungan sesaatnya tadi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Draco menatapnya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tidak tertebak. "Kau baru saja mengatakan kita tidak usah bertemu lagi. Aku mengasumsikan akhirnya otakmu berjalan sesuai dengan kemampuannya dan menyadari ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bukan begitu? Seorang pahlawan perang mau duduk semeja untuk makan dan berbincang dengan lawannya."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Lengan Draco terlipat di dadanya. "Kalau begitu apa maksudmu?"

Hermione frustasi. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan kepada pria ini apa yang dia rasakan. Bagaimana dia harus mengatakan padanya kalau dia merasa sangat bahagia ketika pertemuan-pertemuan mereka berlangsung? Bagaimana caranya agar pria ini mengerti entah mengapa dia menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya kini? Bagaimana caranya agar Draco mengetahui kalau mungkin saja (sangat mungkin saja) dia memiliki perasaan padanya? Tapi lalu dia harus berkata kalau mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

Menyakitkan. Hermione menjadikan Draco pelarian atas kehampaan yang melandanya.

_Tidak. Ini bukan itu. Tidak semata dia pelarian. Perasaan ini nyata._ _Mungkin, aku hanya terlambat menyadarinya._

Dia tidak tahu apa reaksi Draco nanti. Terkejut, marah. Mungkin semua yang dia rasakan beberapa minggu lalu akan Draco rasakan. Lalu apa?

"Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan!" nada suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Baiklah, mungkin ini memang kesalahan. Tapi kesalahanku! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan pahlawan atau apa. Demi Merlin, Malfoy, aku pikir kita sudah melewati tahapan ini."

Draco tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Dia hanya berharap dalam hati semoga Hermione tidak bermaksud meracau tentang perasaannya.

"Aku merasa senang dengan kebersamaan kita. Kau tahu, mungkin sebaiknya kita bertemu jauh sebelum ini." Hermione menurunkan nada suaranya saat dia mengucapkan kalimat yang mustahil terjadi.

"Sebelum kau menikah dengan Weasley?" Tanya Draco lirih.

"Ya." Bisik Hermione. Tanpa disadarinya air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau masih ingin bicara?"

Hermione menatap mata yang sudah biasa dia tatap. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam mata abu-abu itu. Dia tidak tahu pasti. "Ya. Aku masih ingin bicara. Aku ingin kau tahu Malfoy, bahwa ini bukan kesalahan. Bahkan mungkin, sejauh aku masih memiliki syaraf untuk mengatakannya, ini hal terbenar yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku."

Dia melanjutkan saat Draco terlihat bimbang, merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Kau tahu, aku menyukai kebersamaan kita. Aku menyukai tiap kali kita saling menghina. Bahkan aku menyukai kesunyian yang sering terhampar di antara kita."

Draco mulai tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Hermione. Dan dia merasa takut. Karena kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Hermione, adalah kalimat-kalimat yang sering dipikirkannya.

"Kau boleh mentertawakanku Malfoy. Tapi kau benar. Aku sedang bermasalah. Dengan Ron. Aku… kau tahu, aku pikir aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi." Dia berhenti untuk tertawa getir. "Oh, tentu aku mencintainya. Dulu. Lalu aku tiba-tiba tersadar, kalau perasaan itu telah hilang. Beberapa waktu sebelum kita bertemu dengan semua kejadian kelereng itu."

Sentuhan tangan Draco menyapa tangan Hermione yang bebas tertekuk di meja.

"Ini bukan karenamu. Tapi… kau, kau menyembuhkanku. Tahukah kau? Mungkin, mungkin Malfoy, mungkin aku memiliki perasaan terhadapmu. Aku tidak bilang aku menyukaimu atau semacamnya. Tapi, perasaan ini ada." Hermione merasa lemah setelah mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Dan lalu kau mengatakan kita tidak usah bertemu lagi setelah apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

Hermione mengangguk di antara air matanya.

Draco menghela napas. Seharusnya dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Apa dia akan terus mengharapkan bisa makan malam dengan wanita ini setiap minggunya sampai dia mati? Harapan yang konyol.

"Kau menyakitiku." Ujarnya. Ya, Hermione menyakitinya. Sama besar dengan dia tahu kalimat itu menyakiti Hermione sendiri.

Ketika Hermione hanya mendongak tidak percaya ke arahnya, dia tahu ini gilirannya melakukan pengakuan.

"Mungkin setelah ini kita akan saling melontarkan hinaan lagi, Weasley. Tapi aku tahu aku harus mengatakan ini… apa menurutmu aku akan terus datang kemari kalau, katakan saja, aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Tangis Hermione meledak. Terima kasih pada tanaman sulur yang menghalangi pandangan meja lain ke mejanya. Suasana restoran yang ramai di akhir pekan juga membantu meredam tangisannya agar tidak menjadi tontonan.

"Merlin! Apa yang kita telah lakukan Draco?" suaranya bergetar saat dia bertanya, dan pada akhirnya, menyebut nama pertama Draco Malfoy.

Draco mengenggam tangan Hermione. "Mungkin sesuatu yang harusnya kita lakukan, Hermione, sebelum kau menikahi Weasley dan aku menikahi Astoria."

Hermione larut dalam tangisnya selama sepuluh menit, sebelum tangis itu berubah menjadi isakan. Matanya dan hidungnya merah. Kontras dengan wajah pucat dan rambut cokelatnya. Dia menatap Draco di depannya. Rambut pirang itu membuat wajah Draco tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus.

"Tapi sesuatu itu harus berhenti kan?"

Genggaman tangan Draco makin erat. "Hanya kalau kau menginginkannya."

* * *

_V. AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER (9 tahun kemudian-)_

Peron 9¾ tampak ramai dengan lalu lalang murid-murid Hogwarts. Di sana, Hermione dan Ron mengantarkan Rose. Bersama dengan Harry dan Ginny. Hermione hampir tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan keramaian ini. Dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan keramaian.

Di sekitarnya, calon-calon murid kelas satu tampak sangat antusias. Ditemani dengan orang tua mereka yang juga gembira mengantarkan putra putrinya ke sekolah sihir yang terkenal itu. Pandangan Hermione beredar ke sekitar peron. Sekaligus mencari-cari adakah kompartemen kosong bagi Rose, James, dan Albus-Severus. Mengharapkan kedua anak laki-laki Harry untuk mencari kompartemen adalah hal yang sia-sia. James mungkin terlalu sibuk untuk pergi kesana-kemari. Sedangkan Albus-Severus terlalu kikuk. Rose lebih mirip dirinya. Dan dia bisa diandalkan untuk membawa James keluar dari kesulitan, dan Albus-Severus untuk dikomando. Meskipun dia lebih muda dari James.

Di saat itulah, dia melihat sesosok yang telah dikenalnya. Yang pernah dikenalnya. Namun akan selalu dikenang.

Draco Malfoy sedang berdiri di sana dengan istri dan putranya, mengenakan jubah gelap yang terkancing hingga ke lehernya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berkurang, makin menonjolkan dagunya yang lancip. Putranya terlihat sangat mirip dengan Draco, seperti halnya Albus mirip dengan Harry. Draco menangkap pandangan Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny padanya, mengangguk cepat, dan mengalihkan pandanganya lagi.

Ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya, Hermione menahan napasnya. Badannya sedikit limbung namun dia berhasil menguasainya sebelum seseorang dari keluarga besarnya menyadari hal itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Namun dia merasa lega.

_Jadi dia baik-baik saja. Semua baik-baik saja._

Pasca pertemuan terakhir mereka berdua bertahun-tahun lalu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi kecuali Kementrian mengadakan acara. Dan itu berarti, tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Sesekali pandangan mereka beradu, dan mereka bertukar anggukan. Tidak lebih.

Dia memikirkan tahun-tahun yang dilaluinya sendirian. Kehidupannya baik-baik saja. Kehampaan kembali melandanya. Namun, dia memiliki kenangan yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Dia sudah bicara pada Ron. Tidak semuanya, hanya apa yang dia rasakan pada Ron. Malam itu, Hermione kembali menangis untuk kedua kalinya. Menyadari betapa besarnya cinta Ron. Dan dia tidak sanggup mengkhianatinya. Bukankah memang itu tujuannya mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Draco? Untuk kembali pada Ron?

Kemudian dia samara-samar mendengar Ron bicara pada Rose untuk "mengalahkan Scorpius" dan "Rose yang mirip Hermione". Dia terpancing untuk berkomentar.

"Ron, demi Tuhan," kata Hermione, separuh-marah, separuh-terhibur. "Jangan berusaha untuk membuat mereka membenci satu sama lain bahkan sebelum mereka mulai sekolah!"

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Draco. Dia sudah cukup melihat bagaimana keadaan mantan 'teman-teman' Hogwarts-nya. Dia juga melihat Hermione berdiri di sana. Mengingatkannya akan tahun-tahun ketika dia masih berada di Hogwarts, sedang menunggu kereta. Dia tersenyum, tanpa seorang pun tahu, termasuk Astoria yang sedang sibuk menasehati Scorpius.

Sungguh berat melepas apa yang telah dia dapatkan tujuh tahun lalu. Ketika akhirnya dia jatuh ke dalam lubang yang pernah dia hindari mati-matian, dia jatuh bersama orang yang salah. Dan mereka harus mendaki dengan susah payah keluar dari lubang itu. Untuk kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Tapi, itu yang mereka inginkan. Itu yang harus mereka lakukan. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan demi kebersamaan mereka. Dan dia tidak bisa menyanggupinya.

Tidak ada lagi pertemuan setiap hari Jumat. Tidak ada lagi hinaan yang dapat dia katakan padanya. Tidak ada lagi kesunyian menyenangkan yang melingkupi mereka. Persis seperti kata Hermione.

Hidup mereka terus berjalan setelahnya. Meski jalan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Hidupnya akan terus berjalan. Seperti yang telah dia janjikan pada Hermione sesaat sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dibandingkan biasanya. Janji yang akan dia penuhi demi apa pun. Karena hanya itu yang dia miliki kini. Hidup mereka, apa pun yang terjadi, harus terus berjalan.

(17-18/01/09)

Cookie(s) for your thought(s)~

Silahkan tinggalkan review, kritikan, pujian, makian, atau komplain. Seperti kalimat sakti di tiap undangan: Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu XD


End file.
